CT-7567
CT-7567, also known as Rex or Captain Rex, was a Human male Clone Trooper Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic and later a leading figure in the early years of the Rebel Alliance. He is the former commander of the 501st Legion and succeeded by Commander Appo. He is close friends with Ahsoka Tano and formerly with Commander Cody and Darth Vader. Biography The Clone Wars HotS - Prime Minister Lama Su called in Rex, then still known as CT-7567 to serve as a prime example of the Cloning process on Kamino when Grand Master Yoda arrived to inspect and rally the Clone army the Kaminoans had created for the Republic. 6. Follow Orders Rex escorted the body of Fives back to the Senate District when he discussed the claim of Fives with Anakin Skywalker about the inhibitor chip implanted supposedly in every Clone Trooper. Unknown to him, this was overheard by Commander Fox and Clone Intelligence. Later he would seek advice from Commander Cody, but he brushed it aside as the ramblings of a Clone Trooper gone rogue. When he met with AZI-3, who despite a memory wipe knew of Fives, he underwent a surgery to remove the inhibitor chip of himself. With this evidence he hoped to turn Cody, but Cody was gone on a mission already and instead he turned to Jesse who accepted the facts and together they set out to get more Clones to remove their chip. However as Clone Intelligence got wind of this, they had Commander Shade and his Clone Shadow Troopers contain the actions, eliminate AZI-3 but he managed to contact Rex before being destroyed. Months later when he and parts of the 501st Legion operated on Mandalore against Darth Maul and led by Ahsoka Tano, Rex recieved Order 66 from Palpatine, but refused to execute his longtime commander and friend Ahsoka and with him more Troopers. Rex and Ahsoka then decide to fake their deaths and disappear. Star Wars - Fallen Order He was mentioned by a Clone Trooper named Brass as being the one who send out an encrypted message to all Clone Troopers in the galaxy urging them to remove their Inhibitor Chip so to not be bound by the orders that might be implemented in that chip. This caused some Clone Troopers to disobey Order 66. Reign of the Galactic Empire Rogue Clones The Call Shortly after recieving Order 66 from Emperor Palpatine, Rex and Jesse stopped two of their accompanying troopers from Torrent-5 Company from killing Jedi Master Coleman Czaj. Realizing the Emperor is making a move against the Jedi Order, they escort Master Czaj towards a stationary Nu-16 Diplomatic Shuttle, but this one is guarded by another team of Clones. Before being able to overtake them without killing, they are joined by Lock and Starr, two more Clones that refused Order 66. Rex acted as the bait when he approached the guarding Clone team. As he misled them, Jesse and Lock have taken them down without killing them. Unfortunately for them, one of the Clones manages to send a distress signal to the Molisher. Later he orders the group to split up with him and Lock staying with Coleman Czaj and they manage to fly off with the Nu-16 Diplomatic Shuttle. Rex deducts that the best way to get Master Czaj off Naboo is to use an abandoned Seperatist base and hopefully one of its transports. As he relays the coordinates to the other team, they travel there but arrive later then Jesse and Starr. They conduct an attack against the guarding troop, which is a group of malfunctioning B1 Battle Droids led by OOM-19 and succeed. Having a small success when they seemingly capture a Transport Shuttle, Rex is desperate when Imperial LAAT/i Gunships bombard the outpost and decimate their last hope. He then orders for Jesse and Starr to take Master Czaj away as he and Lock hold of the Imperial Troopers. However when Lock recieves a mysterious order, Rex is forced to knock down his brother and get him to a safe place. He then becomes even more desperate when he witnesses the explosions nearby the last position of Jesse and Starr. The Delta Chase Rex appears at the abandoned camp where Jesse and Starr had set a trap for the Clone Commandos of Delta Squad. Jesse and Starr were captured and when he noticed the Rancor's Trap Gunship he knew they were dealing with Delta Squad. Rex decided it was best to move Master Czaj towards Theed, where they might be able to find a transport. Later as they moved closer to the city, Rex noticed that the Naboo Security Force had been reinforced by Stormtroopers. Rex and Lock hid with Master Czaj inside an old and abandoned Gungan ship for the night. Rex was the one who recognized the Delta Squad landing but they managed to stay hidden from them for the night. Rex spoke with Master Czaj, who told him he feared the worst for his Padawan as he felt no connection with her through the Force anymore. That morning as they had been found out by the Clone Commandos, they fought briefly but managed to escape the clutches of the Clone Commandos using a few detonators. While on the run from Delta Squad, they are helped out by Jesse and the other Clones. Unbeknownst to any of the Clones and certainly not Rex, the traitor in their midst places a tracker on them which allows Delta Squad to track them. Rex and Jesse manage to hurt Boss seriously but Delta Squad fights on and they are finally saved by a group of the Naboo Royal Guard. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 He was revealed to be the contact of Ahsoka Tano who joined up with the Ghost crew, and he was living on the planet Seelos along with a few more Clone Troopers that he managed to convince to take out the biochip. When Kanan Jarrus recognized him as a Clone Trooper at first the situation turned hostile but Rex and Ezra Bridger managed to calm the parties down. Later when Wolffe reported the arrival of the Rebels on Seelos, they built defenses as the AT-ATs arrived and fired on their positions. Rex manned the main gun of the AT-TE and with help of Ezra and Kanan he manages to take the AT-ATs out. He agreed to join the crew to travel to Alderaan where he was reunited with Ahsoka after fifteen years of being apart. He interrupts a training session of Kanan and Ezra when they recieve a new mission from Hera, which is to salvage medical supplies from an old Republic medical station. Once they arrive there the group is split up and Rex ends up with Ezra, Chopper and Sabine but they are quickly ambushed by the Seventh Sister who overpowers them, and begins torturing Sabine to get information out of Ezra and Rex. Being a war veteran, Rex is able to resist the torture but it is interrupted when Kanan, Zeb and the Fifth Brother crash into the room. They all start combat together and they manage to push the Inquisitors out before finding out what the Inquisitors were actually after, a list of all the Force-Sensitive children in the Galactic Core. Rex, Ezra and Chopper arrived at the Aurora Traders Outpost to secure a Force-sensitive child. They succeeded, though were unable to save the mother of the child. Rex took it upon him to bring the child to safety while Ezra and Chopper traveled to Felucia. He would later rendezvous aboard the ship of General Sato where they all learned that the children were transferred to the planet Byss by the Galactic Empire, a planet filled by the Dark Side of the Force. He agreed they needed to save the children. Rex and Ahsoka had just finished the D'Quan mission with the Ghost crew when they were met by Bria Tharen and Gungi. They agreed to help them out and the Wookiee rebelling population on Kashyyyk. Rex and Zeb set up additional defenses in case the perimeter was breached, but he remained behind in case the enemy found out where they were or if the Rebels and the Wookiees were unsuccesful in freeing Tarfful. His efforts were in vain however as the Empire did discover their base and they had to retreat to the beach where the final battle of the Clone Wars was being fought on Kashyyyk. Sabine, Rex and Zeb were the first team send to destroy the Imperial Skyhooks and were the first to be able to plant the charges, taking it down with ease. They then converged upon Hera's position that was overrun and fought their way to Hera, while being assisted by the rest of the Ghost crew from the other side. Chopper then remote piloted the Ghost to them, picking them all up and flying off with three Skyhooks down. In orbit they were forced to man the turrets as Darth Vader now personally assaulted Phoenix Squadron and the other Rebel forces and escaped succesfully into Hyperspace. After an unsuccesful raid on an Imperial facility to retrieve a RZ-3 A-Wing Advanced Interceptor he remained behind with Ezra and Zeb to watch over Ahsoka Tano who was still unconscious after the mental strike that Darth Vader inflicted upon her. He agreed later with Zeb that they needed to investigate and if needed, liberate the group of Lasat that was rumored to be held prisoner by the Empire they learned about through a Fulcrum agent. Rex joined a group of the Ghost crew to travel to Kagon IV to discover whether or not there is a group of surviving Lasat aboard a space facility of the Galactic Empire. When the Empire resorts into firing upon their own facility with the Dominator VII. Once they land the escape pod on the surface of Kagon IV, Rex contacts Hondo Ohnaka, one pirate he claimed to have worked with during the Clone Wars. When they meet up with Hondo, he did arrange transport and fake IDs to get off the planet, but they are ambushed there by the Seventh Sister and Agent Kallus. Rex teams up with Zeb to fight Kallus and are finally able to get away, During their travel through the dense storm field and black holes, Rex manned one of the turrets of Hondo's freighter and was present when the crew and the Lasat landed on Lira San. He traveled with the remainder of the Ghost crew to the Concord Dawn system in retaliation for the damage the Journeyman Protectors caused against Hera Syndulla and Sabine Wren. He took place within one of the turrets of the fighter in order to fight against the Fang-class Protector Fighters used by the Protectors, while Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren went on a revenge mission to sabotage their command base, a Kruskarr-class Siege Cruiser. They succeed and even capture the leader of the Protectors, Fenn Rau who Rex also vaguely remembers before returning to Phoenix Home and reporting their mission as a success as they managed to get safe passage through the Concord Dawn system. Rex and Ezra travel to Seelos in order to recruit Boil for their mission to Ryloth. Rendezvouzing with the rest of Phoenix Squadron, they set out to get down to the planet and Rex and Boil join to the planet in order to see what they could do to help out the Free Ryloth Movement, where Boil and Rex learned that one of the rebels there was Numa, a young Twi'lek girl Boil encountered during the Clone Wars. Later when Cham Syndulla traps them on Ryloth, they manage to follow him aboard the Quasar Fire-class Cruiser Carrier and disrupt his operation enough to make him hand over the new carrier to Jun Sato so that the Rebel Alliance could use it for their purposes. He joined the rest of the Ghost crew when they journied towards the location of the Invincible Faith and delivered Kanan, Ezra, Zeb and Chopper there. He, Hera and Sabine then returned to space to combat the Mandalorian forces and were succesfull to hold out until the rest of Phoenix Squadron arrived. When they landed back in the hangar of the Invincible Faith, Rex helped holding off the Imperial Super Commandos that attacked their position and even briefly fought Agent Kallus alongside Zeb, but was unable to prevent Zeb and Kallus from remaining behind. Rex revealed he had a list of planets that were considered to be possible military outposts during the Clone Wars that could be of use to the Rebellion. When the Ghost later headed to Bahryn to pick up Zeb, Rex acted as field support holding Agent Kallus at shot while they picked up Zeb, but was told by Zeb to let him go, which Rex did after some consideration. From his list a planet was picked out - Atollon. Rex and Sabine Wren lead a group of Rebel pilots and scouts around Atollon when they come across an abandoned settlement which turns out to be an abandoned Imperial base. They find an Imperial protocol droid there that Rex decides to take back to the Rebel base. After returning to the Rebel base Rex started clearing up a perimeter on the base. When the rest returned, Chopper reactivated the droid, who revealed his name to be AP-5, revealing in the process that the Imperials might have been here before them. When Ezra attempted to communicate with the wild Krykna, he inadvertently caused a breach within the artificial perimeter. Rex and Zeb jump to his side to help keep the Krykna back while they repair the fence. Rex would keep watching over Ezra while he performed the tasks set forth by Kanan and was surprised to see how well Ezra learned how to reach out and reaffine his connection with the wildlife. He later offered to Ahsoka to go with her to Malachor, but Ahsoka told him the Rebellion needed him here. On their way to Malachor, Ahsoka and Rex speak with one another, where he once again urges her to be careful and that he wishes he was there with them. He doesn't trust the planet or what happened there. He then wishes them luck and that they should call upon them if needed. He and Sabine manned the turrets of the Ghost as Hera punched a hole in the Imperial blockade around Malachor, when Phoenix Squadron came to the aide of Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka. When they landed and met with Kanan and Ahsoka, Rex was very saddened that Ahsoka didn't make it out of the Great Sith Temple of Malachor, but he managed to regain his composure even when Darth Vader did manage to make it out and was taken by the Rebellion. Later when they were forced out of Hyperspace by the Black Eight Squadron, he defended the Phoenix Nest against the incoming Inquisitor Troopers and Third Brother, but he couldn't prevent them from taking back Vader before Hera and Sato called a retreat to Atollon. Star Wars Rebels: Season 3 Rex and General Sato were supervising operations on Atollon when the Rebels recieved a new mission from Bail Organa to retrieve a prisoner from the Torakis prison. He traveled with the rest of the Ghost crew down there and discovered it was Hondo Ohnaka they came to free. They succeeded in escaping the prison and the planet and thanks to Hondo they learn of Reklam Station where BTL-A4 Y-Wing Starfighters were being destroyed. Rex approved of the starfighter/bomber ships as he had extensive knowledge and experience with them and he volunteered to come with them. Rex and the Ghost crew arrive at Reklam Station and Rex is surprised at the deplorable state of the Y-Wings. Nevertheless they work to unlock the Y-Wings and rig a lot of them onto the Phantom. They were attacked by Wreckage Processing Droids that were controlled from the tower commanded by Allon Gryph. Ezra and Zeb created a diversion so that Sabine and Rex could sneak into the tower and disable the relays that commanded the droids. They then returned to pilot the Y-Wings and fly out to orbit, where they were met by the Daunt but they were allowed to jump away into Hyperspace, safely delivering the bombers to the Rebel Alliance. Rex was the first to notice when something was wrong when Kanan and Ezra return from their two-man mission and he suggests that he and Sabine follow them. They take Chopper along, but are ambushed by Maul. While Rex and Sabine put up a good fight, they are held captive in the end. It is thanks to Ezra's willingness to do anything to save his friends and help Maul that they are saved and later by the reinforcements brought in by Hera and General Sato. Hera then assumed temporary command over the Atollon Rebel cell and appointed Rex to oversee the Ghost crew's operations for the time being. Rex, Zeb and Ezra were aboard the Ghost waiting for the Quistor-class Light Cruiser carrying Sabine Wren and Chopper. When they recieved a message from Sabine, Rex and Ezra flew the Ghost down to Montross and attempted to execute a rescue attempt which did not succeed due to a total lockdown of the Skystrike Academy. A second attempt during a live fire exercise succeeded with Rex piloting the Ghost during their attempt to help the escaping cadets get to a commandeered Gozanthi-class Cruiser waiting for them. They then fled into Hyperspace with the new recruits.